


Royalty

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: LotR Drabbles [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Nothing Hurts, Other, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: Prompt: old haunts, full moons, and the more things change the more they stay the same"In the dark, Legolas grinned. It seemed that the king of men wasn't going to outgrow his childhood friends too soon."





	

He always ended up here. Through everything, it still hadn't lodged in his brain that his friend probably didn't even remember this place. 

He chuckled. Even in the dead of night, under a full moon, he could find his way. Valar, he could probably do it blindfolded. He and Aragorn had built it long ago in the woods outside of Rivendell, when Aragorn still couldn't climb trees without help. 

Of course, that made it all the more fun for Legolas. A tree house was, after all, rather hard to get into when you couldn't climb trees. Arriving in the clearing laughing slightly, Legolas finally spotted the vine-covered platform.

Smoke was drifting up from it.

"No, no, no, no!"

Racing headlong, the elf jumped and clambered right up into the mighty ash, slamming to a stop on the platform.

"Gra-"

A strangled gasp came from the tree and Legolas nearly fell off from surprise. 

"Aragorn!"

"L-Legolas?"

Narrowed blue eyes scrutinized the man as he coughed, "You're smoking!"

"Why, yes Legolas -hack- normally what people cough- do with a pipe is gasp- smoke it. hack- Not suck in the weed!"

"That smells horrid."

And with that, Legolas flicked the pipe out of the struggling ranger's fingers. A small plop was heard as it landed in the stream below them.  
"Hey! You cough- ass."

Jumping none-too-elegantly to his feet, Aragorn righteously shoved the elf right over after his pipe. There was quite the splash heard from below.

Following in a bit more of a dignified manor, Aragorn stepped up to the side of the stream where a very wet, disgruntled elf simmered on his hands and knees. Without any warning, a hand shot out to snag the man's ankle.  
"Wha-!"

A very peeved elvish face grinned at him as they sat in the warm, mid-summer waters. For a moment he just stared, mouth agape, and then they were both laughing, bowled over in their mirth.

"It's been a while mellon nin."

"Yeah. Come on. Let's get out of this stream."

Lending a hand to his fair-haired friend, the ranger hauled them out to lie on the bank. After a while, Aragorn asked, "So, were you planning on saying sorry?"

"No. I try to be honest in my speech."

"Ass."

"Moron."

Another pause, then, "You haven't changed at all, Aragorn."

"I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Well, of course. But it's a relief."

"Stop talking in riddles Legolas."

"Ah, but then it would be no fun."

"Ass."

"How many times are you going to use that as a come-back?"

"  . Ass."

In the dark, Legolas grinned. It seemed that the king of men wasn't going to outgrow his childhood friends too soon.  



End file.
